Take Your Time
by MsMKT86
Summary: Sam Evans spots the very famous Mercedes Jones in a club and decides to go up to her. He just wants to convince her that he doesn't want to steal her freedom, he just wants to take her time.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been years! So I was listening to music and this story popped into my head and I had to get it out so here you go. I have no idea if anyone is going to read this but I decided to go ahead and post it and hopefully I'll be posting more and more. We'll see.**

 **As always, HAPPY READING and REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 **PROTIP: The bold words are lyrics that have been used as dialogue.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, any characters, places, words or phrases from the television show, Take Your Time by Sam Hunt.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS.**

 **ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL.**

 **APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Sam Evans had, once again, been drug to the club by his well-intentioned friends. They wanted him to get back into the dating game. He didn't think he was ready for that. OK, so yes, his last relationship had ended over two years ago and he had just been focused on his career and nothing else. Now, don't get him wrong, he still got ass from time to time but no relationships.

So, there he stood at the bar waiting on service as he watched his friends clowning around in the booth. He scanned the bar and every bartender was, in fact, busy but he had felt, or at least he thought he had, felt eyes on him. He looked around and as he gazed he spotted this beautiful woman quickly turning her head away from him. He smirked to himself.

"What can I get you?" the cute bartender asked Sam.

"Cranberry and vodka," he answered as he cut his eyes at the woman down the bar. The bartender made his drink and handed to him. Sam paid, took a sip then made his way toward her. Once he reached her, he slipped onto the stool beside her. "Hi," he said boldly. " **I don't know if you were looking at me or not** ," Sam said. "I'm Sam." She just smiled at him. He smiled back, then bit his bottom lip. " **You probably smile like that all the time and I don't mean to bother you but I couldn't just walk by and not say hi**."

"Hi. Mercedes. Jones," she said with an easy and beautiful smile.

" **And I know your name. 'Cause everybody in here knows your name,** " Sam said flirtily. Once he got near her he realized that this was Mercedes Jones. Singer, actor, philanthropist, Mercedes Jones. He was a _huge_ fan. So he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam, right?" he nodded, "but I'm not looking..."

" **And you're not looking for anything right now so I don't wanna come on strong** ," he interrupted. " **But don't get me wrong, your eyes are so intimidating** ," Sam said as he glanced down at the drink in his hands. " **My heart is pounding but  
** **i** **t's just a conversation. No girl, I'm not gonna waste it** ," he stated clearly, getting himself together. " **You don't know me** ," Sam said.

"That's true but..." she started.

" **I don't know you but I want to** ," he interrupted again. Mercedes sighed. Sam knew that sigh. He was losing her. He had just seen an interview where she said she wasn't looking for a relationship. She wanted to be free and all this other stuff but he didn't want to let this pass him by. He couldn't. "Listen, **I don't wanna steal your freedom. I don't wanna change your mind. I don't have to make you love me. I just want to take your time**."

"What?" Mercedes asked intrigued.

Sam grinned; thankful he had caught her attention. He took a deep breath before he said, " **I don't wanna wreck your Friday. I ain't gonna waste my lines. I don't have to take your heart. I just wanna take your time**." She just smiled at him; an eyebrow cocked, awaiting his next words. " **And I know it starts with hello, and the next thing you know you're trying to be nice and some guy's getting too close; trying to pick you up, trying to get you drunk**. **And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here, 'cause she's supposed to save you from random guys that talk too much and wanna stay too long**. **It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well**."

"That may or may not have happened," she commented. "Once or twice tonight." Sam looked over his shoulder when he saw Mercedes slightly shake her head no. Coming toward them was a gorgeous Latina woman, who stopped in her tracks and went back to her the table at Mercedes' gesture.

"But **you could have rolled your eyes, told me to go to hell.** You **could have walked away but you're still here, and I'm still here. Come on let's see where it goes** ," Sam said leaning in close to her.

"Sam, I..." she started.

" **I don't wanna steal your freedom. I don't wanna change your mind. I don't have to make you love me. I just wanna take your time** ," he said again. She shot him a crooked smile. " **I don't have to meet your mother. We don't have to cross that line. I don't wanna steal your covers. I just wanna take your time**."

"You bringing mamas into this?" Mercedes joked.

"Mamas are important in relationships," Sam said, "but we don't need to worry about that because **I don't wanna go home with you. I just wanna be alone with you**."

"I don't understand what you want from me, Sam," Mercedes said in his ear. Her warm breath on his ear sent a chill down his spine.

" **I don't wanna steal your freedom. I don't wanna change your mind** ," Sam said brushing the hair out of her face," **I don't have to make you love me. I just wanna take your time**." Mercedes pulled her phone from her pocket and Sam put his hand on top of it and shook his head no.

"What?" she asked confused.

" **I don't wanna blow your phone up. I just wanna blow your mind** ," he said in a low tone. " **I don't have to take your heart. I just wanna take your time**."

"Is the part where you call me baby and I'm supposed to just drop my panties?" Mercedes teased as she leaned into him a little.

" **No, I ain't gotta call you baby and I ain't gotta call you mine** ," Sam told her confidently. " **I don't have to take your heart. I just wanna take your time,** " he said as he slid his hand into hers.

Mercedes smiled at him and lead him to the adjoining empty booth beside hers. Sam didn't know if anything that he had said was going to work but he was glad that it did.


End file.
